


"I'm sorry."

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: On the plane.





	"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Set during DoFP because I like pain

Hank didn’t need much sleep in beast-form. Logan was passed out where he sat.

Charles went to the back of the plane, and Erik followed.

“I need my medicine,” Charles muttered, not looking at Erik as he found the bottle and syringes.

Erik put his hand over Charles’ wrists and wrapped his other arm around Charles’ waist. Charles turned his head away, but Erik still kissed his cheek, so softly, and murmured against his skin, “Can it wait?”

Charles shook his head ever so slightly, his hands beginning to shake as they clenched on the supplies. “I’m going to miss my dose,” he mumbled.

“Charles.” There was something urgent in Erik’s voice, and as he pressed closer, Charles could feel his hard-on. “Ten years without you. I just want… please. Please.”

Charles yanked away, suddenly angry all over again. “You want what?” he demanded in a hiss, meeting Erik’s eyes defiantly. “You want a quick fuck? You want me to be your little bitch one more time?”

“No.” Erik grabbed Charles’ biceps and dragged him back, wrapping his arms tightly around Charles. “I want the opposite.” He kissed Charles hungrily, moved on to his neck, making the telepath gasp. The bottle and syringe fell to the floor, and Erik kicked them out of the way, before pushing Charles to the only flat surface in the back, the small bed set to the side; but before Charles could push back, anger still sizzling in his veins, Erik suddenly turned them both and fell on his back on the bed, Charles fitting snugly between his legs.

Charles blinked, completely thrown for a loop.

“Please,” Erik said.

“No,” Charles said.

Erik’s face closed off immediately, and it was only then that Charles realized he’d looked downright desperate. Instead of insisting, he let go of Charles, and waited for him to stand up. But he didn’t. He stayed there, staring at Erik’s face. It was colder, harder, yet somehow tireder, than it had been ten years ago. So solitary confinement had worn him down. So what? He deserved it, for… for…

Charles’ shoulders slumped, and he lowered his head to rest it on Erik’s chest. Sex had never been anything to him. It was a way to while away the night. Yes, it felt good, but it wasn’t important. Not like it was to Erik.

Erik had told Charles right at the beginning, when they’d both been struggling with the wanting, _“I… I don’t do this. With anyone.”_

Charles had seen in his mind how he had meant it. He’d never had sex, because he had never trusted, never cared, never--never loved.

But Erik loved Charles. Even after all these years, even through all this anger.

Charles turned his head and pressed his cheek to Erik’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing--wishing, for the first time ever--that he could hear what Erik was thinking. He was only getting wisps, little almost-but-not-quite-there brushes, of his mind; but that would increase soon. And he would lose his legs again.

What did he want more?

Hands running soothingly up and down his back. “Charles?”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness.


End file.
